


Bit of a Freak

by coockie8



Category: Persona 3, Persona Series
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Awkward Dates, Eating Disorders, M/M, Past Rape/Non-con, Pining, Rare Pairings, Rimming, Semi-Public Sex, Terminal Illnesses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:20:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21652900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coockie8/pseuds/coockie8
Summary: Minato knows he's weird for how he feels, but no matter how hard he tries he can't get Takaya out of his head, so when faced with the opportunity to get him alone he does the only reasonable thing one could do, and asks him out. To his surprise, Takaya agrees.
Relationships: Arisato Minato/Sakaki Takaya
Kudos: 8





	Bit of a Freak

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes you just gotta write something for you and you alone.

So maybe he was a bit of a freak, but Minato couldn't bring himself to care as his eyes raked over that thin, pale body so brazenly put on display. Takaya was this guys name, and Minato couldn't stop himself from licking his lips as he watched Takaya speak about the shadows and human folly. Very nihilist, but Minato found him incredibly attractive.

So yeah, he was definitely a freak. Even after getting locked in an underground bunker with a shadow, Minato couldn't get their assailant out of his mind. He couldn't stop thoughts of sickly pale skin stretching over a too thin body, unkempt, curly blond hair, and piercing golden eyes. He liked the ink too, and wanted to know if the sleeves had any meaning to Takaya, or if he just liked them.

He found himself spending a lot of time at Port Island station now. A lot of people he spoke to mentioned seeing someone matching Takaya's description around the back alleys. So here Minato was, sitting in the back alley with Shinjiro, chatting quietly, looking around in the hopes Takaya would turn up. Shinjiro had clearly noticed Minato's distracted behavior, but he didn't call attention to it.

"How's Aki been lately?" Shinjiro suddenly asked.

Minato looked over at him

"Good. We go to the tower pretty often, so he's… Happy with that, I guess," He muttered with a shrug.

Shinjiro opened his mouth to speak but halted.

"Shit, let's go," One of the punks grumbled before the small crowds dispersed.

Minato looked around in confusion, what were these guys running from? His breath hitched and he glanced up as Takaya approached 

"Good evening," He greeted casually.

Shinjiro stood and met Takaya halfway

"They're not with you?" He asked as Takaya slipped him a pill bottle.

Minato frowned in confusion but didn't ask, couldn't focus on much more than Takaya's lips as he licked them before he spoke

"Jin isn't feeling well," Takaya informed with a shrug "So it's just me today."

Shinjiro shoved the bottle into his coat pocket and handed Takaya a decent wad of cash. Minato let his eyes travel over Takaya's bare torso and he bit his bottom lip as he reached the waistband of his jeans. Takaya and Shinjiro were talking now, Minato couldn't bring himself to listen, it wasn't important anyway.

His breath hitched when Takaya maneuvered around Shinjiro and approached him

"You don't normally spend time back here," He commented.

Minato looked up at him. He was so close, not close enough for Minato to smell him, but closer than that night at the bunker

"Just hanging out with Aragaki senpai," He shrugged.

Takaya smirked slightly

"Senpai," He echoed, like it was amusing.

Minato swallowed thickly, did Takaya realize what a tease he was strutting around shirtless like that? He wanted to do so many things to him

"How do you two know each other?"

Takaya glanced over his shoulder at Shinjiro

"Shared condition," He stated indifferently, to which Shinjiro scoffed.

Minato nodded, he didn't get it, but he figured it would be rude to ask, so he didn't. 

"You know," He started "I've been thinking a lot about what you said-" He stood and walked a bit closer to Takaya, noting that he immediately took a step back "-I understand your point of view, and I'd like to hear more of what you think."

Takaya cocked an eyebrow and Shinjiro gave Minato a look like he was nuts. Minato chose to ignore that look and simply smiled at Takaya

"You look like you could eat, why don't we grab a bite and talk?" He suggested.

Shinjiro's look quickly vanished and he just chuckled as he shook his head, clearly realizing that Minato was essentially asking Takaya out on a date. Takaya, however, missed the subtext completely

"I don't really… Eat," He stated awkwardly, like he wasn't really sure how to word it.

Minato shrugged

"We don't  _ have  _ to eat. I just want to pick your brain a bit, you're different. Interesting," He hummed.

Takaya glanced over at Shinjiro, who just shrugged in response. He turned back to Minato and nodded slightly

"Alright…" He agreed.

Minato mentally cheered and beckoned Takaya to follow before waving 'goodbye' to Shinjiro.

Minato wanted to go somewhere quiet, where they could have a bit of privacy, so he went to Wakatsu restaurant and he sat in a booth. Takaya seemed… Uncomfortable. Almost like he'd never been in the restaurant before

"Do you eat here often?" He asked, after some of the server's greeted Minato by name.

Minato nodded

"Yeah, I come here a lot with friends, and on dates," He explained with a disinterested shrug.

Takaya visibly flinched when a waitress put a menu down in front of him, hand immediately gripping at his gun that was mostly concealed by the table. He was clearly a person who didn't often leave his comfort zone, despite how unusual that comfort zone may be. The waitress left them to go over their menus and Takaya relaxed a bit. Minato smiled slightly

"You don't get out much, do you?" He wondered.

Takaya crinkled his nose

"I guess I've just become accustomed to people avoiding me," He admitted "Not that I'm complaining. I prefer it that way. People are disgusting."

Minato's eyes lit up, God this guy was a freak, and Minato  _ loved  _ it

"You don't seem particularly bothered by your friend… What was his name?" He honestly hadn't been listening to who the other guy was.

"Jin," Takaya informed "We've been together for some time now. I'm used to him."

So Takaya did consider them friends, since he knew who Minato was referring to, and hadn't felt the need to correct him. Minato nodded as he looked over his menu, not that he needed to. He got the same thing every time. Takaya didn't even bother to open his. Minato chuckled softly

"You're really not hungry, huh?" He hummed.

Takaya shook his head

"I eat when getting up too fast starts to make me dizzy," He explained "Otherwise food just makes me nauseous and I see no point."

Minato was willing to bet he could completely wrap his whole hand around Takaya's wrist

"That can't be healthy. You should eat something. If your nauseous, I have some anti-nausea tablets you could try," He offered gently.

Takaya frowned, completely unused to kindness it seemed

"There's no need. I'm not hungry," He assured.

Minato leaned back in his seat

"When was the last time you had a meal?" He asked.

Takaya glanced up like he was trying to remember

"Four… Five days maybe?" He drawled before shrugging.

Minato's eyes widened and he shook his head, digging the tablets out of his pocket and handing them to Takaya

"I'm getting you something to eat."

He left no room for argument, and, surprisingly, Takaya didn't try. He just took the bottle and started reading the label. The waitress returned and Minato ordered for them as Takaya read the label on the bottle

"You don't have any allergies do you?" He asked after the waitress walked away.

Takaya glanced up and shook his head before opening the bottle and dumping five tablets into his hand. He downed them with the water provided by the restaurant. Minato took the bottle when Takaya handed it back

"That bad, huh?" He chuckled.

Takaya nodded

"We'll see if they help. If not, may I request your assistance in holding my hair back when this food inevitably comes back up?" He asked softly.

Minato smiled and nodded

"Of course. I am the one forcing you to eat after all, it only makes sense I help handle the consequences," He teased.

Takaya lowered his gaze, tapping his fingers against the table in silence. Minato sighed softly

"Are you okay?" He worried.

Takaya glanced back up at him

"No," He hummed, almost cheerfully.

Minato pursed his lips together, alright then.

The conversation died after that until the food arrived. Minato didn't know why, but he'd expected Takaya to be far more preachy than he was. He didn't talk much at all, although that may have been because the anti-nausea tablets had kicked in and Takaya was gorging himself. Minato wasn't about to complain, the guy could definitely use the calories. It seemed that whatever condition Takaya had just made him so nauseous that he couldn't eat, so now that he wasn't, five days worth of starving himself had hit him like a semi. He was sure to anyone else it may have been disgusting to watch, but Minato found it cute

"See. I knew you had to be hungry," He chuckled.

Takaya looked up from where he'd started to steal from Minato's plate

"I hadn't noticed…" He muttered after swallowing.

Minato smiled, just leaving Takaya to his thieving, since he clearly needed the food far more than Minato did

"I don't know if anyone's ever told you this, but you're very cute," He informed casually.

Takaya halted in his endeavors and looked at Minato like he had two head, swallowing before speaking

"You're very odd," He huffed.

Minato shrugged

"Maybe, but that doesn't stop you being cute," He chuckled.

Takaya averted his gaze and Minato's eyes lit up at the sight of color coming to his cheeks. He'd made Takaya blush, if that wasn't a victory, he didn't know what was.

"You have questionable taste, Arisato," He mumbled, almost bashfully.

God, Minato just wanted to kiss him all over. He wanted to do a lot of other things too, like run his hands over his body, and tease his nipples, and litter him with hickeys, and eat him out slowly and gently until it drove him wild. Minato cursed softly before quickly excusing himself to the bathroom, yeah Takaya might be gone when he got back, but that was preferable to getting caught with a hard on.

He close the stall door and cursed as he shoved his pants and boxers down around his thighs. He wrapped a hand around his cock and gave it a firm squeeze

"Damn," He breathed, slowly pumping his hand along his shaft, imagining a different hand than his own.

He closed his eyes, picturing Takaya on his knees in front of him, slowly wrapping those long, slender fingers around Minato's shaft and pumping teasingly as he stared up at him with those piercing eyes. Minato tilted his head back, biting his lip to stifle a moan before quickly halting his movements when the bathroom door opened and someone walked in. He frowned slightly when the lock to the door clicked

"Are you alright, Arisato?" Takaya asked.

Minato cursed softly, cock pulsing at the sound of Takaya's smooth purr. He continued to slowly stroke his cock

"Y-Yeah, sorry, I'll be back in a sec," He assured a bit breathlessly.

He heard Takaya shift

"Are you ill? Was it my eating habits?"

Minato let a little smile slip, so Takaya knew he was a little… Feral. Interesting. 

"No, it's not that," He assured, speeding up the pace of his jerks, he needed Takaya to keep talking "I just have an injury from battle that started to bleed, so I'm tending to it."

"Would you like assistance?"

Minato's brain short circuited at that a bit. Yes, he very much would like assistance. 

"This isn't the kind of injury you can help with," He chuckled "Just keep talking, I find your voice soothing."

There was silence for a moment before

"Really?" Takaya mumbled "Most people find me grating or eerie."

Minato gasped softly, he was close

"Not me. I think you sound sexy," He admitted.

Takaya chuckled, a sound that almost pushed Minato over the edge

"Oh, do you now?" He purred.

Minato cursed and bit his lip, fuck that was good. He wanted to fuck Takaya's face so fucking badly. He wanted to fuck other parts of him too.

"I don't think anyone has ever called any part of me 'sexy' before," Takaya informed.

Minato groaned, squeezing the head of his cock

"Well you are," He purred "There's just something about you… I can't stop thinking about you."

There was silence again before Takaya knocked on the stall door

"Let me in," He muttered.

Minato glanced over his shoulder before hastily yanking his pants up and opening the door. Takaya entered the stall and closed the door behind them

"Public indecency," He commented "How scandalous."

Minato just smirked

"I can't help what you do to me," He purred while gently gripping Takaya's hips.

Takaya shuddered slightly as Minato pressed him against the stall door and started peppering kisses all over his neck, while grinding his erection against his thigh. Takaya tilted his head out of the way to give Minato more room and whimpered softly

"Your lips are very soft," He breathed.

Minato smiled against Takaya's skin before nipping at his throat, loving the way Takaya trembled. He trailed his fingers along Takaya's belt before pawing at the front of his jeans, Making Takaya gasp softly

"Not used to this?" Minato asked.

Takaya nodded

"I'm not usually interested in sex," He explained breathlessly. 

Minato tugged Takaya's belt open before catching the gun before it hit the ground. He tucked in the back of his pants then got back to ridding Takaya of his jeans. He was slender and pale all over, but he was decently hung. Minato wrapped his hand around Takaya cock and squeezed gently. Takaya swallowed thickly, keeping his eyes on Minato

"I have a tendency to react unfavorably to the touch of others," He informed "Just be aware that we may have to stop."

Minato nodded as he slowly stroked Takaya to full hardness

"That's fine. Just let me know if this gets too intense," He assured.

Takaya nodded as he gently gripped Minato's jacket, humping into his hand. Minato kept his eyes fixated on Takaya's expressions, loving how cute he looked trying to force himself to keep quiet. He eased his hand off when Takaya started to squirm, clearly close to cumming

"Not yet," He purred "Turn around."

Takaya did as requested, peeking over his shoulder to watch what Minato was doing. Minato kissed his shoulder blade before putting a hand on his upper back to hold him still while yanking his hips back, forcing him into a lovely arch. He dropped to his knees and started vigorously eating Takaya out, cock twitching at the startled yelp Takaya made.

He tightly wrapped his arms around Takaya's hips so he couldn't escape as he fucked him with his tongue. Takaya whimpered and covered his mouth, legs trembling so bad Minato was a little concerned he wouldn't be able to hold himself up. Minato reluctantly pulled away, kissing the little pentagram tattoo Takaya had on his lower back before standing up. He pulled the small tube of lube out of his back pocket that he'd brought along just in case and slicked his fingers up

"Relax," He breathed before carefully pressing a finger inside.

Takaya immediately went rigid and Minato halted, using his free hand to rub Takaya's back while whispering sweet nothings and words of encouragement. It took a moment, but Takaya did eventually relax and Minato was able to continue working him open

"Have you ever had sex before?" He asked.

Takaya swallowed thickly, head rested on his folded forearms against the door

"That would depend on your definition of sex," He panted.

Minato frowned, well that was never a good sign. How could he reword this?

"Well, what are  _ you _ thinking about?" He asked "I'll tell you if it counts as sex or not."

Takaya gasped before shuddering when Minato nudged his prostate

"It's n-not something I like to talk about," He whimpered.

Minato winced slightly, so Takaya had probably been raped at some point in his life. He swallowed thickly

"We don't have to talk about it. It isn't important anyway, I was just curious," He assured while carefully pressing a second finger inside.

Takaya swallowed thickly, digging his nails into the door a bit

"Thank you," He mumbled before looking over his shoulder "How do you intend to do this? I'm a bit too tall for this position."

Minato grinned

"Don't worry about that," He cooed "I've got it covered."

Takaya turned away and hung his head, panting as Minato stretched him

"Are you done yet?" He huffed.

Minato chuckled and tugged his fingers free. He yanked Takaya's hips back again so he was bent over, because although Minato would have loved to pin him against the door to fuck him, Takaya had a point about him being too tall.

"You're pushy," Takaya scolded.

Minato just patted his butt before slicking his cock up and slowly pushing inside, halting every time Takaya would tense up. Once he was finally bottomed out, he gently traced his fingers along the pentagram tattoo before trailing them over to feel the shallow dimples in above Takaya's butt

"So cute," He praised.

Takaya glanced over his shoulder at Minato

"What is?" He panted, voice strained.

Minato just grinned fondly as he ran his hand up the bumps of Takaya's spine

"Your dimples," He teased "You have back dimples and they're cute."

Takaya craned his neck slightly like he was trying to see what Minato was talking about

"Do I?" He hummed, almost immediately relaxing now that he was distracted.

Minato leaned forward and kissed the tip of Takaya's nose

"Yes. You do. They aren't very prominent, but that's probably just because you're thin," He soothed.

Takaya flinched away from the kiss a bit before relaxing. Minato chose not to comment on that response. He gripped Takaya's hips and started to slowly thrust, keeping his eyes trained on Takaya's head for any signs of displeasure. He was still a little tense, but Minato figured that was to be expected from someone whose only experienced with being touched like this was unwanted. And probably painful. Takaya was probably waiting for it to start hurting. That made Minato's heart ache

"Relax," He soothed "I'm not gonna hurt you, I promise."

Takaya looked over his shoulder at Minato, tears had begun to gather in his eyes

"It's just… Intense," He breathed.

Minato gently rubbed Takaya's sides to sooth him

"You'll be okay," He assured.

Takaya whimpered softly and spread his legs a bit more

"Please," He whined.

Minato figured that was the best 'go ahead' he was gonna get. He tightened his grip and picked up the pace, aiming his thrusts to continuously nudge Takaya's sweet spot, which had him tensing up for a whole new reason. The little moans and whimpers that escaped him were driving Minato wild

"You're doing great," He praised breathlessly, snaking a hand up to tangle in Takaya's hair.

Takaya tilted his head back to give Minato better leverage and mewled softly

"Harder," He pleaded quietly.

A bolt of arousal shot up Minato's spine and he gladly obeyed, pounding Takaya into the stall door, bringing the hand in his hair up to cover his mouth. He buried his nose in Takaya's hair, right behind his ear as he ravished him

"You feel fucking incredible," He cursed "So hot inside. And you smell so good."

He wished he could see Takaya's face. He stumbled for a moment after pulling out before turning Takaya around and hooking his arms under his legs, lifting him and entering him, not the least bit shocked at how light he was. Takaya wrapped his arms around Minato's neck and hid his face in his shoulder, muffling his sounds. Minato nipped and suckled on the skin of his neck as he pounded up into him

"Are you close?" He panted.

Takaya rested his head back against the door and nodded, face deeply flushed, hair a mess, tears clinging to his lashes, and covered in little love bites. He was a mess and it was everything Minato wanted. He wrapped a hand around Takaya's cock and jerked him off in time with his thrusts. Takaya squeezed his eyes shut and reached up to cover his mouth as he came, muffling his adorable little sob. Minato buried his face in the crook of Takaya's neck, sinking his teeth into his flesh to keep quiet as he came, pulled over the edge by Takaya tightening up around him.

After cleaning up and giving Takaya a moment to regain feeling in his legs, they returned to the table, a couple of waitresses giggling as they passed, having clearly heard their  _ activities _ . Minato paid the bill and they left.

"Sex was your intention, right?" Takaya asked as they left the restaurant.

Minato looked back at him and frowned in confusion

"It was more like a hope than an intention. I really just wanted to get to know you better, and if I got laid that would be a bonus. Why?" He chuckled.

Takaya wrapped his arms around Minato's waist and kissed him deeply, leaving him breathless and dazed once he pulled away

"I just wanted to make sure I was reading your signals correctly," He stated while spinning his gun around one finger before holstering it in his belt, a playful smirk plastered on his lips.

Minato immediately touched his back where he'd tucked Takaya's gun while they were fucking, he hadn't felt Takaya remove it at all. He chuckled and grinned

"Glad you could read mine, 'cause you're still a mystery to me," He hummed.

Takaya pressed against Minato, making him blush deeply, their lips inches apart

"And I always will be," He purred before pulling away and heading off.

Minato stumbled forward, breath stolen, already hard again, eyes glued to Takaya's butt.

So maybe he was a bit of a freak, but being a bit of a freak hadn't steered him wrong yet, so he couldn't see the problem.

**Author's Note:**

> I can't be judged.


End file.
